This invention relates generally to truck wheels, and more particularly to the protection of wheel retaining bolts and nuts.
Conventionally, the bolts and lug nuts that hold truck wheels to axle structure are sufficiently exposed to the exterior that they are subject to corrosion and rusting due to contact with water, road de-icing salt, and other contaminants. This condition can result in serious weakening of wheel retention to axle structure and can lead to wheel cracking and fracturing, in use. While individual protectors for each bolt and nut combination have been proposed, they require individual removal when the lug nuts are to be removed or tightened, and wheel hub covers can be damaged by wrenches applied to the lug nuts. Applicant herein has perceived the need for a wheel cover that is easily attachable to existing truck wheel, and which will protect the lug nuts and bolts against contact with corrosive road salt, water and contaminants.